


Stargazing

by ThatClumsyBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, LGBTQ Female Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatClumsyBitch/pseuds/ThatClumsyBitch
Summary: Alexa is forced to go to a Halloween party that she didn't want to go to but ends up enjoying it when she bumps into an old friend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Stargazing

It was Halloween night it was around 9:30 pm and Alexa Laurens was getting ready to go to a Halloween party that she was forced to go to at the last minute by her best friend Rye because he said in these exact words,  
“you never go anywhere, please just this once and I will stop asking you to come to parties with me”  
When she finally agreed to go to this party it was today and she wouldn't have had time to go get a costume from the store. So she decided to wear a black dress and a masquerade mask that she used the previous year for Mardi Gra, for once living in New Orleans was useful.  
Once she was finished getting ready for the party she texted Rye that she was coming to pick him up.  
While she was driving to the party with Rye she was thinking about how if she wasn't going to this party she would be at the home reading were she wanted to be and not driving to a dumb party she never wanted to go to in the first place.  
When they arrived it looked like they were late, a ton of people were already there and by the looks of it, the party was in the backyard near a forest.  
Once they got to the backyard, as she predicted there were a lot of people by the looks of it over 300 people and Alexa almost no one.  
Alexa, I’m gonna go and find Elle I’ll meet up with you later, Rye said  
Okay, she said  
Just great, Alexa thought to herself, I'm alone at some random party, and the only person I know left to go find his girlfriend.  
I’ll go get myself a drink then, she mumbled to herself.  
As she was getting a drink she simply looked around and saw almost no one from her school; everyone else must have been from other schools in her town.  
Once she got her drink someone tapped her on the back, it took her a second to recognize who it was  
Lyra, Alexa said a little louder than she intended to.  
They hadn't seen each other since the end of 8th grade because they go to two different high schools  
Lyra was dressed up as an alien, she had a silver dress with some special effects makeup.  
She looked really pretty, Alexa thought to herself, then she finally realized that Lyra had said something.  
How’ve you been, Lyra said  
Alexa took a couple of seconds but responded with, I've been good I guess, how've you been.  
Not bad, but I've been better, to be honest, she said  
Oh that's- uh sorry, Alexa responded awkwardly  
So, the party's getting a little boring, want to go for a walk in the forest, Lyra said  
Sure, I've got nowhere else to be and my friend sort of ditched me, Alexa responded  
They started to head into the somewhat creepy but mystical forest, when they got a little further into the forest they stopped hearing the noise from the party and the only thing they could hear were their own footsteps and the leaves crumpling below them.  
Then as they got even further into the forest they reached a small clearing near a river that flowed through the forest.  
Lyra stopped abruptly, hey this may sound stupid but do you want to stargaze here, she said  
Sure, Alexa replied  
They both laid down in the grass looking at the sky  
Woah this is really beautiful, Alexa said  
It really is, Lyra responded  
That right there is the dog star, Sirius, Alexa explained  
really, how do you know, Lyra responded  
Well, Alexa started. I don't remember much about astronomy but it's around November and that is when the star is visible in the night sky and it's the brightest star in the night sky when it is visible.  
Oh that's really cool, did you take a class on it, Lyra said  
Yes I did once but it was a boring class and that's one of the only bits of information I obtained from it, Alexa said  
Oh, Lyra chuckled  
They both sat in silence for a while just admiring how the sky looked tonight.  
The silence was finally broken when Lyra said:  
hey, I have a question, what are you supposed to be  
Well I am a person who didn’t know she was coming to the party until today and had no time to get a costume, so she wore the only thing Halloween related she had, Alexa said  
well, that's better than nothing, Lyra said  
They both turned to face each other, Alexa looked into Lyra's eyes, they were a pale blue and they were the prettiest eyes Alexa has ever seen and she noticed Lyra was also looking into her eyes, Alexa felt that she could look into her eyes forever.  
They both silently stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, then Lyra put her hand on her cheek.  
A little startled Alexa bit her lip knowing what was about to happen and she nodded agreeing to what was about to happen.  
Lyra slowly leaned into Alexa with her hand still on her face and pressed her lips softly on Alexa's.  
This moment felt timeless and they both wished this could last forever, but all good things have to come to an end.  
They both sat in silence for a minute, then they both agreed that they should head back to the party.  
Once they got back to the party, Rye was waiting there for Alexa.  
Hey, where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you, Rye said.  
Alexa responded with the only word to think of to describe what just happened,  
Stargazing, she said

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I wrote this for school so it's not something that I normally write. I normally write fanfic and normally it's more explicit.


End file.
